


The Truth Shall Set You Free (PG)

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Humor, Microfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Microfic written in the reply to the following promptPants, cloth, leather, chainmail, animal skin, underpants.Between 90 to 110 words max.





	The Truth Shall Set You Free (PG)

**The Truth Shall Set You Free (105 words)**

 

“Why are those men wearing skirts, John?” Aeryn asked, puzzled.

“Those are not skirts, baby. They are called kilts. They are made of wool and the patterns on them, called tartan, indicate which clan or family the wearers belong to. It’s a Scottish thing.” John explained.

“I like them!” Chiana piped in enthusiastically “Easier access to the goods.” She said lewdly and winked.

John laughed: “Well, they say that the goods come unwrapped under there.”

“Mmm. Do they now?” Chiana said and took off.

“Chiana goes off on another fact finding mission, I see.” Aeryn snarked in a voice tinged with a touch of envy.


End file.
